I Won't Say It
by Cgal the Avenger
Summary: Esmeralda's on the rebound after Phoebus... and her friends are more than eager to point out she's in love. Fresme fic, very silly, very random. Set in AU where Claude didn't go completely bonkers and burn down Paris.


A random, silly drabble that's been bouncing in my head. The song's from Hercules, another lovely Disney movie.

_ xxx_

The sun was high in the sky, and the bells of Notre Dame rang, booming out above the city of Paris. As the day went on its usual course, the villagers went about their constant, unchanging lives.

But by the Seine River, as pots were washed in its blue spray... something unexpected was discovered. Something so very shocking the gypsy women were tittering and absolutely put in a tizzy.

"In love?! Are you sure?" Rosanna said, hastily scrubbing the pots and pans left over from their midday meal.

"Yes I tell you! She's been humming and in her own little world for two weeks now!" Madeleine said, pouring water into the bucket.

"You do know that this is Esmeralda we're talking about, right?" Yvette countered, an eyebrow rising.

"Plus, she just said no to the Captain's proposal! She can't be in love with him!" Rosanna piped up again.

"Why do you think she said no? She's in love with someone else!" Madeleine said sagely, letting the wisdom of her older age (twenty-six).

"Ohhhh!" Yvette and Rosanna crowed in unison.

"Who?! Did she say who?" Rosanna said excitedly.

"Tell us what Esmeralda said!"

"She didn't say anythin'," Madeline replied.

"Say anything about what?"

Esmeralda sauntered over to the rivers edge, hands on her hips, a grin on her face. What new gossip were they chattering on about?

"Nothing," Madeleine said, just as soon as Rosanna squeaked out, "About your new beloved!" Madeleine shot her a glare. "Sorry," Rosanna said sheepishly.

The comment floored her. How could they possibly know about her and Claude? Wait, was Claude her beloved? They had been spending more and more time together... but she hardly considered him... her lover.

She played dumb, dipping her un-cleaned utensils in the river and scrubbing vigorously. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said cooly.

"Hmmmm, we think you do!" Yvette said, and the three girls crowded her on all sides, their bright eyes all holding mischief. Esmeralda tried not to crack a smile.

"Oh please! If there's anything I've learned, its that love can be as pesky as a gnat, and as difficult as a mountain," she said.

"Doesn't mean you're not in lo-ove!" Rosanna sang, pinching her forearm.

Esmeralda spun out from their crowd, plopping her stack of plates. "Come on! Didn't you see what happened with Phoebus! 'Scuse me if I don't want to be taking that leap just about yet!"

"You can't control who you love, sweet. It just happens," Madeleine said, squeezing her cheeks and jiggling her jaw. Esmeralda rolled her eyes and yanked her head from her grasp. "I'm not in love. With anyone!" she stated with a finality.

But inwardly, her mind instantly conjured Claude's angular face, his predatory smile. He was evil. Wasn't he? Then why did she have so much fun with him? Teasing him, taunting him, watching him combat her with dry wit.

She then remembered Phoebus, what a anticlimactic affair that was.

She sighed... then out, of some random urge (_or silly plot device_) began to sing:

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation."_

She then slammed down her pots and pans, and turned to them with her shoulders squared.

_"That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Before she could even process anything, Rosanna, Yvette and Madeleine crowded and her, and began to belt:

_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you-_

("NO he's not!" she protested as they grabbed her and began to carry her up the bank to the streets.)

_"Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you!"_

("Nope, enough, put me down now!" she said as they pushed her across the cobblestones)

_"Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of!"_

Esmeralda turned on them, her eyes glinting with irritation, but showing a determination to prove them wrong... to dispel the traitorous thoughts in her head.

_"No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no!"_

The three girls chuckled, and struck a sassy pose:

_"You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh!" _

Esmeralda threw her hands up in the air and strode down the streets trying to lose the gaggle of girls, singing:

_"It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love!"_

She wandered past shops, hoping that ignoring them would make them go away. As she did, her mind instantly went back to that tall, brooding man who aggravated her yet somehow always surprised her. More to herself than anyone else, she sang:

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out."_

(The girls were crowding, giggling and harmonizing.)

_"My head is screaming get a grip, girl._

("Oh yeah, she's head over heels!" Yvette said, cackling. Esmeralda whirled around, glaring at all three of them)

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

_Oh!"_

They pushed and prodded her along, now incredibly frenzied:

_"You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!"_

("Oh, for f-k's sake!" Esmeralda groaned.)

_"Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad!" _

She ducked into the marketplace, hiding behind a pushcart.

_"Whoa: No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no!"_

She nearly yelped as they appeared on all sides of her, as if conjured from the air:

_"Give up, give in!"_

Madeleine patted her head and spun around:

_"Check the grin you're in love!"_

She pushed past them and strutted down the streets, into the square in front of Notre Dame, her hands raised in defense.

_"This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love!"_

Damn it, they were incredibly persistent, chasing her through the streets:

_"You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love!" _

Esmeralda considered claiming sanctuary, Lord, this was a pain!

_"You're way off base_

_I won't say it!"_

(She turned, completely aggravated.)

_"Get off my case_

_I won't say it!"_

With knowing smiles, they all crooned:

_"Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love!"_

She turned again to give them a piece of her mind... only to crash into the one and only Claude Frollo.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, completely running smack dab into his chest.

Automatically, the minister grasped at her forearms, keeping her upright. Raising a dark eyebrow, he rumbled, "Esmeralda? What's going on?"

She nearly told him, about to motion to her friends. But, mysteriously, they had vanished.

She looked up at him, and blushed. "Nothing," she said.

He cocked his head to the side (_He actually looked rather endearing that way,_ she thought offhandedly) and frowned.

"I hope you are well, even if your antics are most... disruptive," he said with a devious grin.

She bit her lower lip, still smiling. "Disruptive? You seem to like them well enough, minister."

He slowly withdrew from her, smoothing front of his robes with a spidery hand. "Against my better nature... you are simply...incomparable despite your petulance,"he said dryly.

She paused, thinking of what to say. She smiled. "And even though you're a bastard... you're my bastard," she admitted.

She saw a hint of a smile. "Good day, Esmeralda," he said, his deep voice sending chills down her spine.

She gave him a mock curtsy. "Good day," she murmured.

As she stared after his retreating form, she allowed a small smile to adorn her a face:

_"Oh_  
_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in... love..."_


End file.
